1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a delay adjusting apparatus and an operating apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a delay adjusting apparatus including fuses and may adjust a delay even after packaging and an operating apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
An electronic device may be manufactured by packaging various operating apparatuses. A plurality of operating apparatuses may be mounted at different positions in the electronic device. The time taken for certain signal to reach the various operating apparatuses may be different according to the different mounting positions of the various operating apparatuses. As such, it may be necessary to adjust delay amounts.
Also, delay adjustments may be made for the operating apparatuses according to the circuit characteristics of a device in which the operating apparatuses are packaged.